Last Friday Night
by RKORhodes
Summary: Rocky and Deuce have a little fun one night, that is, until something totally unexpected happens, and love starts from there.


Last Friday Night (Deuce x Rocky oneshot)

Okay, so this might not be my best piece of work, but we'll see how things go…

Deuce/Rocky ONESHOT! (:

X x X

Rocky's P.O.V.

I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened last Friday night. Ty was off to go clubbing and CeCe had to watch Flynn by herself. And who did that leave me to hang out with? Deuce. Yeah, I know what you are all thinking, why would I, Rocky Blue, hang out with my best guy friend, Deuce, on a Friday night?

You are probably wondering what we were doing, but yet again, I'm always having that flashback in my mind.

_(Flashback)_

_I sat on my couch and heard the door bell ring. I opened it to find Deuce there. He came into my apartment and I closed the door._

"_It's beautiful here Rocky," Deuce took in the sight of my apartment. _

"_Thanks," I said and took a seat on the couch. He sat next to me._

"_So what should we do?" Deuce asked. _

"_Watch a movie?" I asked and Deuce seemed to be okay with it, surprisingly. We wanted to watch Nightmare on Elm Street._

_About halfway through the movie, I slowly made my way over to Deuce on the couch and crept onto his lap. I hugged him because I was scared of the movie. I had squeezed my eyes shut, but Deuce had removed my hands from my eyes, and had me bury my face in his chest. _

_I began to cry, and I felt like an idiot for crying over a fake horror movie. _

"_I'm sorry Deuce. I'm so stupid to cry over some movie," I said, wiping away my tears with my sleeves. _

_He took my hand and we went out to my balcony. I looked at the stars. "Deuce, how come you like Dina so much? Is it because she's way prettier than all the rest?"_

"_No, but about Dina, I sort of… lost interest in her," Deuce sighed, looking at the stars. He smiled at one of them._

"_What?" I had questioned._

_He pointed to one of the stars. I still was confused._

"_I kind of named a star after someone," Deuce said, still staring at the star._

_I shrugged. Probably CeCe. _

"_Let me guess, CeCe. You like her after all, don't you?" I asked, a little anger and jealousy in my voice._

"_No, not even close. Not Dina either," He said, staring at the star again, and then coming to face me._

_I stared into his similar brown eyes as I felt a wave of happiness run through my body. What was this feeling? How was I supposed to know? Seconds had passed, until finally, I went in for the kill. (A/N: Idk, ok?)_

_I started to dance, even though there was no music. No music, huh. I didn't care. I started to dance just for fun, until Deuce joined in._

"_You're not so bad yourself," I said, knowing he was actually decent. "But you could always use a little help sometimes."_

"_Yeah, learning from Ty was not a good decision. He taught me the freaking girl part of the tango!" Deuce complained._

"_Well maybe it would help if a girl actually helped you," I had said._

"_Yeah, maybe it would have helped," Deuce said and looked at me for a split second, then looked away._

"_Deuce, is there something wrong? Something's in my eye, isn't it?" I asked._

"_No, it's just… I never really noticed before but your eyes are beautiful in the moonlight," Deuce said._

"_Thanks, wait that's a compliment, right?" I asked and he nodded. "But you still haven't told me who you named that star after."_

_Deuce sighed and finally let it all come out. "Ok, I named it after you, Rocky. Because the only reason we hug and everything is because I like you. And when you were going to leave to be a model, I was going to tell you to not go, but CeCe always comes up with her plans. And I didn't want you to go, I mean, who was ever going to pluck my eyebrows when you were gone? Who was I ever going to go to the movies with? When were we ever?-" Deuce got cut off by my lips on his. "Be together." He finished._

"_How about now?" I exclaimed, a happy smile on my face._

"_I'd like that," He said, and we walked back into the apartment only to gasp. _

"_CeCe!" I yelled. She was on Ty, making out with him. CeCe got up from Ty and immediately protested._

"_It's not what it looks like!" CeCe apologized._

_Deuce and I just nodded but we really didn't believe it. Yeah, last Friday night was probably the best night ever._

_(End of Flashback)_

I always wished we could do something like that again. Just the two of us, alone, not caring what anybody thought of us. Just Deuce and I.

We would be Deuce and Rocky. We were always meant to be something more…

I noticed Deuce walk through the door. "Rocky!" I ran into his arms, and he placed me onto the bed.

"I was actually going to go to sleep right now," I said, smiling at Deuce.

"But there's something I wanted to give you," He said, pulling out a rose.

"Aww!" I took the rose and kissed him on the cheek. "Now let's go to sleep!"

I crawled into my bed and so did Deuce. I came close to him, my breath hot on his neck, which made him blush. I made my way to go on top of him, and just laid down on him.

It was always relaxing, you could say, to have me sleeping in my boyfriend's arms. It was relaxing to know I wasn't single. But most of all, it was relaxing to know that we would be together for a long, long time.

X x X

(: Hope you liked it. Don't forget to review! Peace, love, (:


End file.
